


We're not too far, we're too near

by Largishcat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largishcat/pseuds/Largishcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perhaps the archives were not the best place for this,” Ichabod observed, coughing.</p><p>(Because what use is that height difference if they don't have sex up against a wall?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not too far, we're too near

“Oh _shit_ ,” Abbie gasped as her back hit the wall.

“You have a mouth fouler than any sailor I’ve known,” Ichabod said breathlessly, hitching one of her legs up, and then the other, so that she was completely suspended, pressed between him and the wall. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, murmuring ticklish somethings into her skin.

“Yeah?” Abbie said. It came out more strained and less casual than she had meant. “Why don’t you get back here and kiss my on my foul mouth?” Which was a terrible line, but got the response she wanted.

Ichabod didn’t move quite fast enough for her, though, so she steadied herself with one hand against the cold plaster, curled her fingers in his hair, and dragged him up. He made a surprised noise into her mouth. Some more surprised noises when she sucked on his tongue.

“Abbie...” he breathed against her lips.

“Come _on_ ,” Abbie said insistently. She braced her her shoulders against the wall, grinding their hips together. Ichabod bit her lower lip. 

Wriggling, she managed to get a hand between them, and started attacking the buttons on his shirt. She’d bought him this shirt, so she figured she was allowed to tear it up a bit. She wasn’t afraid to admit that it was kind of satisfying, seeing him wear the clothes she’d given him.

“Never thought I’d be a sugar mamma,” she muttered, giving up and just yanking on his shirt until it parted.g She heard a couple buttons ping off the floor.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Abbie pushed at the fabric until it slipped down his shoulders. It didn’t get much farther, but she didn’t care. She just wanted _skin_.

She paused for a moment, ran her hands slowly over Ichabod’s lean chest, down his flank, grabbed a nice handful of his butt. He smothered something between a gasp and a laugh in her hair, and his hips twitched forward. Abbie could feel his cock, hard against her, even through both their pairs of pants.

The air between them was getting salty and damp, and Abbie really wanted to get his pants off. And her pants off. Pants definitely needed to be off.

Dust swirled up around their feet where Ichabod shifted, trying to get Abbie into a position where he could both hold her up and get at her clothes. She sneezed.

“Perhaps the archives were not the best place for this,” Ichabod observed, coughing.

“I think we picked the dustiest corner in the whole room,” Abbie agreed.

“Shall we move?” he asked and Abbie nodded.

“Okay, _now_ you’re just showing off,” she said, as Ichabod lifted her higher, and staggered the few feet to a nearby table--half covered in mystic tomes and scrolls.

“Are you not impressed by my incredible feats of strength?” Ichabod grinned, pressing a kiss to Abbie’s clavicle. She didn’t get a chance to answer, or make fun of him, though, because he pressed another kiss to the top of her breast, then between them, and then in a trail down her stomach, popping buttons as he went. 

She choked back a giggle as he swirled is tongue in her bellybutton, and lifted her hips helpfully as he tugged on the waistband of her pants. There was a fumbling moment where he seemed to have forgotten how zippers worked, but he got it together quickly, and together they managed to divest Abbie of her jeans.

His breath puffed warm against the inside of her calf. Abbie propped herself up on her elbows so she could get a good look at him, kneeling between her feet. It was a pleasing sight, if she did say so herself. 

Ichabod ran his fingers lightly up and down her ankle, and when he glanced up at her, he looked almost shy.

Abbie used her stomach muscles to pull herself all the way up, just because she could, and reached out to stroke her thumbs over his brow bones, down his cheeks, over his pointy nose. She couldn't resist tweaking it, and he huffed in indignation.

"Hey," she smiled, cupping his jaw, "you want to keep going?"

Ichabod licked his lips, and nodded. "I do," he clarified, placing his hands carefully on her knees.

"Good." She leaned over to press a lingering kiss to his mouth, and then lifted one of her legs thump onto his shoulder. "Better get a move on then, we don't have all day."

"Patience, Lieutenant Mills." Ichabod pressed a wet kiss to the inside of her knee, and a series of biting ones up her thigh, his hands trailing behind. He pressed his thumbs into the joints of her hips, rubbing lightly over the skin there. It was a weird sensation, somewhere between ticklish and sensual. Abbie bit her lip and squirmed.

A very undignified sound escaped her throat as Ichabod lowered his head and rasped his tongue against the crotch of her panties. She couldn't feel that much through the fabric, but she could feel his hot, wet breath against her, and that was enough to make her gasp. 

"May I...?" Ichabod asked, and he sounded as breathless as Abbie felt.

"Yeah," she said, not entirely sure what she was agreeing to, but she didn't have long to wonder because Ichabod gripped the front of her panties in his teeth, and began to tug then down. With his _mouth_. "O-okay then," Abbie stuttered nonsensically. She might have added more, but Ichabod distracted her by ducking under her underwear, now stretched between her calfs, and that could not be good for the fabric, leaving him caged in between her legs. A stray thought about keeping him down there forever passed through her mind, driven out by Ichabod's tongue making enthusiastic acquaintance with her clit.

"Fuck!" Abbie yelped, almost losing her balance, and steadying herself on Ichabod's shoulders. He hummed against her, probably chiding her for her language. Although, luckily for them both, he didn't stop, because then she would have _killed him_.

She wound her fingers in his hair, strangled noises spilling from her mouth. Ichabod, for his part, seemed to be doing his best to give her one of the fastest and dirtiest orgasms of her life. Dirty in the literal sense too, because she was pretty sure she was going to have dust and grit ground permanently into her butt. Damned if she cared, though.

Grinding her hips up, Abbie toed her panties all the way down and off, and spread her legs as wide as they would go. She kept one hand in Ichabod's hair, and clutched the edge of the table with the other, trying to keep her balance.

Ichabod gasped against her. He'd barely come up to breathe at all, his tongue not slowing its slick rhythm. She was going to bake him cookies, she decided, her breath coming faster and faster, maybe buy him some nicer clothes--

Abbie came so hard her vision whited out. When she came to, she was hunched over Ichabod's head, her hand clenched in his hair so tightly that it had to be painful. He wasn't complaining, though. He was still licking her, but gently now, bringing her down.

Slick noises came from between then, and Abbie saw that he was bringing himself off, using what was either a whole lot of precome, or Abbie's own lubricant. It was kinda hot. Abbie didn't think she would be up to go again, or move, anytime soon, but she felt a twinge of almost-arousal watching him muffle his groans into her knee. 

She a bit wobbly all over, like jello. Also her hands were tingling, which did not usually happen.

Abbie traced the shell of his ear as he spilled onto the floor with a strangled grunt. He rested his head against her leg, and they caught their breath together.

"We should head back," Abbie said, once her bones felt solid again. "I think we missed dinner."

"I could do with some nourishment," Ichabod agreed. Abbie bit back a completely classless remark about wasn't her pussy enough of a meal for him. However, she was not actually a teenage boy, so she kept it to herself.

"You're coming back with me," she said, getting unsteadily to her feet, "it's about time I introduced you to pizza."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the sex happens on a table, sorry.


End file.
